


人类清除计划（ABO）11

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	人类清除计划（ABO）11

9:45 AM +22D

 

距离刚刚被叫出房门已经过了一刻钟。

发热病人说了自己不是发热，并急吼吼地把要照顾他的人撵出房间。黄仁俊坐在吧台上托腮愣了一刻钟，全身上下仅套了一件Jeno的真丝衬衣，忽略下半身是光裸的事实。

哪里出了问题？他们在一起也就不到一个月，感情这么快就要开始破裂了吗？黄仁俊忍不住脑洞，如果不是发烧，那是......

发情期。

这三个字一蹦出来，他立刻坐不住了，“发情期还撵我出来......装什么正人君子啊！”

他怪自己迟钝，原来老师说的“别的课都可以不认真听但是生理课不得不听”是真的苦口婆心。他走到房门外准备敲门，一靠近就听到几丝低吼，隔音效果极好的门板也隔挡不住的低吼声。黄仁俊皱眉，感觉他情况真的很不妙。

他起先轻敲了几声，低吼声停下，但无人开门。他开始急了，重重地捶门，“Jeno开门啊！”

门终于打开，甫一开门，混杂着各种情绪的高浓度信息素直扑面而来。

黄仁俊只觉腿软。

男人握着门把手，隐忍着用力，阴鸷地看着送上门来、已被自己标记、在法律上唯一可合法与他姓名相连的Omega，“趁我还理智，你离我远一点。黄仁俊。”

“......然后呢，留你在这里发疯？”

黄仁俊就这么站在门口与他对峙，他穿着alpha的衣服，瘦削的肩根本撑不住衬衣的宽肩尺寸，他急着敲门，手放下来后也没注意到整个宽大的襟口顺着肩线滑落了一大半，雪白的胸脯上都是星星点点青紫的吻痕，还有将露未露、因被男人过度吸吮而变大的樱红乳晕。

alpha知道他下半身什么都没穿，那里有个销魂窟，是他灵肉的归宿。

alpha向后退了一步，他害怕自己忍不住把人伤到，无奈地祈求他：“俊俊，拥有特殊基因的alpha在标记后的第一个发情期，多半都无法自控，很多Omega会因此受伤并死亡。你穿好衣服出去玩一下好吗？”

“李帝努，我的决定是，我要做。你听好了，我就算死掉，我也要做，何况我知道你不会伤害我。”黄仁俊准确地叫出了alpha此刻的人格名字。

他坚定地走向因自控过度全身肌肉暴怒而发颤的alpha，双手抚上情人的脸庞，轻轻地吻了上去。

 

10:05 AM +22D

 

这是一个全然信任与默认交合的信号。

李帝努全身高烫，雪松味信息素入侵了黄仁俊每一个毛孔，Omega的身体自动地接收了这些信息，认主般迅速调整了身体状态。

被诱导产生的香草味是李帝努的强效春药，镌刻在基因上的制服与占有欲主导了他全部的意识与行为。

Omega坐在他的臂弯里被举到高过他半个身子的位置，情欲上来完全没有过渡，挺翘灵秀的阴茎蹭在赤裸上身的alpha胸膛上，后穴情液泛滥成灾，他将双腿缠上alpha的身体，急吼吼的样子令他看上去反而更像是发情的那一个。

alpha咬破他腺体，灌注了一波带着情热的信息素，邀请他共舞这一场爱的华尔兹。待仔细舔干净后颈腺体的伤口，才开始享用这一只肥美的猎物。

紧致的后穴在丰沛情液的润滑下不需要扩张就能插入。盘经卧虬的粗大炙热尽根没入，直指生殖腔口，对着那里一顿猛烈地冲撞。Omega坐在他臂弯里被抱着操，alpha粗壮的手臂兜不住他的臀波，索性直接大力掰开，进出的性器带出烂红的穴肉，他往上掂起怀中人，又猛地一放松，性器进入到最深的位置，这么操弄几回，Omega在非发情期不会打开的生殖腔竟生生被肏开了。

“不要——啊啊啊......慢点，求你，慢点！”Omega求饶，在alpha怀里软成一滩水。

循着本能在操干的alpha听到呼救，意识有些回笼，但也只是放慢了速度，整个龟头插在生殖腔里慢慢地磨。

黄仁俊受不住，又求他：“太大了....快点......啊！慢点......”

“到底要快还是要慢？”

李帝努将他顶在墙上，手臂穿过腋下交叉着抱他整个后背，指尖掐着他乳尖，胯骨从下往上撞击他浑圆的臀肉，响声溢满整个室内。

Omega被操了百来下，粗粝性具直愣愣地戳在他稚嫩的生殖腔肠壁，“啊——！”他猛然尖叫了一声，竟然直接用生殖腔高潮了，春水浇在硬热的外来物上，却怎么也无法将其招安。

那东西还是很不和顺地对他兵戎相见，甚至招致对方更加激烈的进攻。

黄仁俊满脸是泪，涎液也流了满身。

李帝努冲刺百来下，终于对着不能再更深入的生殖腔底成结射精。

黄仁俊身上的真丝衬衣早已被蹂躏得不像样，却还乱七八糟地挂在他身上。

卡在生殖腔口的结还未消去，alpha被锁在Omega身上动惮不得。他只能深情地舔吻只做第一次就已经虚弱得不行的Omega的脸，抱着他走到餐厅吧台，找了些能量饮料自己喝下，一口一口地哺渡给他。

 

11:25 AM +22D

 

一股一股的射精还在继续。

黄仁俊被喂了能量饮料又感觉自己活过来了一点，霎时间，他敏感地体察到包裹着他的信息素的情绪急转直下。

变了性子的alpha压着他被内射到鼓胀的小腹，叼住他耳垂，问他：“我是谁？”

“......Jeno...啊——！别压了，太多了，太多了......”黄仁俊摇头摆脱，眼泪复又串珠般地滴落下来。

换了人格的alpha用额头抵住omega的，将他双手环在自己脖子上，盯着他眼睛执拗地问：“谁比较厉害？”

黄仁俊感觉自己脑子要被对方额头的炙烫烧坏，神智也开始迷糊起来，不管是体内的射精还是额头上的触感，都叫他觉得自己像在铁板上炙烤的活鱼，再撒几粒椒盐就可以出锅了。

“都厉害......呜呜！要坏了，轻...轻点，你厉害你厉害！”

成结慢慢消退，Jeno抱着人坐在吧台上，又开始磨起他生殖腔。

Omega觉得自己生殖腔应该已经被肏肿，所有感官都突兀得不像话。

又疼又爽。

他倚着那根东西杀痒，却又怕他入得太过叫人成瘾。

 

Jeno抱着他到浴室。

终于拔出来的阴茎勾出一大股精液和生殖腔腺液。alpha接了一手，全都糊到Omega身上。他打开温水，用喷头对着合不拢的艳红窟一直抠挖。

黄仁俊撅着臀，无力地撑在墙上，手没劲，一直一直往下滑。

alpha欺身上前，从后面反手按压他微隆的小腹，半途而废地停下手上工作，又将勃起的阴茎插了回去。

他以把尿的姿势抱着人到镜子前，勾着Omega的脖子叫他看，“你的乳头好红，穴孔也红，小嘴也红，哭那么多，眼睛也红。”他大掌覆在omega微隆的小腹，“这里吃进去的都是精液，你还饿不饿？”

omega羞得脖子也湿哒哒地潮红起来，整个脚掌无意识蜷起，“......不饿。”

“还要吃精液吗？”Jeno掰着他的头强迫他看镜子。

“......要。”黄仁俊只看了一眼，被叫他沉沦的赤裸目光盯得羞涩不已，他猛然挣扎起来，非要把头埋在alpha脖颈上。

粗长的性器在他体内一直捣弄，捣得他看着浴室的照明都影影绰绰。他们缠吻不休，滚烫的精液灌注进来，又将他小腹弄得隆高了几分。

他不管是用生殖腔高潮还是阴茎高潮，仿佛都已射无可射。

alpha结实滚烫的胸膛裹着的心跳，在他前胸或后背鲜活不息地跳动着。

这个世界上，如果非要选一个永无岛，那他会选择有自己alpha心脏跳动的地方。

 

alpha初次发情期的第一天来势凶猛且漫长。

黄仁俊觉得自己溺在一个“我是谁”的无限流游戏里，与两个主角一直解锁不同的场景和姿势。

叫李帝努的这位，对他极尽温柔缠绵，却也多有固执。

叫Jeno的这位，对他凶狠冲撞，却也小孩子气十分。

他们在餐厅玩酒，他被灌了半瓶朗姆酒，射出稀薄的精液被人吞咽下去得到一个“朗姆酒味”的评价；他在厨房里被喂食，满腹精液给他饱胀感的错觉，于是只能就着果酱去咬那根东西，不小心又把精液吞了下去；他们在书房里读诗，念错一个字要被阴茎抽穴，念到最后却还是抽噎着叫人进来，后入着被压在台面上，还要继续念......

人格的切换有时候是射完一次切换，有时候是抽插的途中切换，omega被插得很熟，闭着眼睛也能准确地叫出他们的姓名。

 

11:25 PM +22D

 

他中途昏死过去好几回，每次醒来身上都是干燥整洁的。

等终于独处，他躺在床上听着浴室的水声，再次认真思索起人格切换的原因。

一个关键的线索是alpha一直在发烫，这一前提条件是毋庸置疑的。

可是这么烧下去，真的不会烧傻吗？

浴室水声停了，他假寐，从浴室里出来的人草草地擦干身体，淅淅索索地爬上床来，从后面抱着他，又将半勃的阴茎插回温柔乡，烫着omega就这么入睡了。

Omega好似没有任何不舒服，他睁眼盯着房间里黑黢黢的某处，被alpha的脉搏鼓动得很快沉沉睡去。

 

他们天生契合。

 

-tbc-


End file.
